gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Genba/Quotes
Anime "I just remembered that exhausted Ohu leader at my brother's territory. My brother was telling me that he was thinking about something interesting. (Minion: What is that?) Test Stepping. (Laughs) You must step on Gin's backbone in front of my brother to prove whether you're a real comrade or enemy." - Genba on Gin's capture by his brother, Hougen ( Ginga Densetsu Weed episode 12). "Ohu is mine (Laughs maniacally)." - Genba while invading Gajou (Ginga Densetsu Weed episode 12). "Kai-dogs, eh? They're nothing, this will be a pushover. (Kurotora: You tidal wave of idiots! I'll make you regret your proclamation of war with me! You all, get ready!) I even gave them a warning...... those fools. It's now too late for forgiveness even if you beg or cry." - Genba and Kurotora while he's invading Gajou (Ginga Densetsu Weed episode 13). "I see, I see. Now I know what you guys are up to. It won't happen. We'll kill every one of you!" - Genba as Shigure runs straight into him (Ginga Densetsu Weed episode 13). "How this, Kid? Is it painful? It's no use. Nobody can free themselves from my fangs once they're pinned. (Blocks Shigure's mouth) Hey, I'll let you go to Mutsu. Utsu's just like Mutsu. Only Mutsu doesn't have fear." - Genba while pinning down Shigure (Ginga Densetsu Weed episode 13). "How annoying. They died laughing at us! (Minion: About these bodies, shall we treat them with courtesy? Even though they were outnumbered, they were true soldiers who fought until the end.) These clowns are praising them! (Grabs the bodies) (Minion: Genba-sama, what exactly are you going to do?) I'm throwing out the trash! (Throws the bodies into the river) Watch and learn! We don't need to honor the enemy. If you win, you're the real army. If you lose, you're the rebel army. That's the law of this world! (Laughs)" - Genba on the corpses of Kurotora's nephews. (Ginga Densetsu Weed episode 13). "What?! They stopped you from gathering girls?! (Minion: I'm sorry! Its was Akame and that old Kai-dog... and somebody else named Hook.) Idiots! How pathetic, especially with so many of you! Kamakiri, kill them! We don't need these cowards!" - Genba scolding his minions for their failure (Ginga Densetsu Weed episode 17). "You make me laugh! You brought more friends just so you can have them killed like last time." - Genba laughing at Shigure and the sons of Kisaragi (Ginga Densetsu Weed episode 17). "Weed, I'm Hougen's younger brother, Genba. If you're the leader of this pack, then fight me! (Weed: I will) (Tesshin: Wait, Genba! Weed is our leader. Perhaps he should fight Hougen, but I won't allow him to fight an underling like you.) Who the hell are you? ''(Tesshin: ''I am Tesshin, a ninja dog of Koga. I am more than enough of an opponent for you.) I don't care about one ninja dog idiots. I'll chew you and spit you out alive!" - Genba's encounter with Tesshin and Weed (Ginga Densetsu Weed episode 17). "Toube, who'd ever have thought that I would have a companion like you to go to Hell with me. (Toube: If you're going to Hell, go by yourself. I ain't going with you.) What a comrade you are. Fighter dogs can't even take jokes?" - Genba talking to Toube as he is surrounded by the Ohu army (Ginga Densetsu Weed episode 17). "Shut up! Who the hell do you think I am?! My answer is to live or to die! As if i would surrender!" - Genba snapping at Weed (Ginga Densetsu Weed episode 17). "It's over. Once I have a hold of the scruff your neck, it's a one way ticket to the other world." - Genba while pinning down Tesshin (Ginga Densetsu Weed episode 17). Category:Quotes